Uniform
by kaorismash
Summary: TezuRyo. Tezuka, Ryoma and buttons.


**Title:** Uniform  
**Summary:** Tezuka, Ryoma and buttons.

* * *

If Inui's data is to be trusted – it is most of the time – the teachers absolutely love Tezuka. Of course he assumes it is because his grades are never less than stellar and he is always polite and never acts out of line and he plays good tennis. However after Inui hypothesized, stalked a few teachers, and ran a few surveys, he concluded that their admiration for Tezuka is mainly attributed to the fact that Tezuka is responsible for the large decrease in students who loosen their collars and keep their shirttails free. Because of Tezuka the number of times a teacher hands out a detention slip or reprimands a student for being out of uniform has dropped by 23 percent and the complaints during staff meetings of how sloppy and undignified the boys appear are replaced by how Tezuka is such a wonderful role model. (The numbers of skirts that have shortened increased dramatically as well, but that's a study for another day and the teachers were willing to turn a blind eye on that issue. For the mean time anyway.) The image and reputation of the school is very important after all.

Most of the time Tezuka appears stiff and unyielding, eyes narrowed in a stern expression and lips thinned into a straight line. As can be expected, his uniform appears unbelievably prim and neat when it looks horribly sloppy on Momoshiro. That however is to be expected from someone who likes to follow the school rules. Tezuka and Kaidoh are the only ones who bother to wear their school uniform correctly.

Ryoma himself prefers to leave his collar loose, but tucks in his shirt when Tezuka is around and his jacket is off. Surprisingly even Inui and Oishi do the same. What Ryoma doesn't understand, though, is how Tezuka still appears just as rigid and untouchable, if not more, when he is wearing his tennis uniform.

Seigaku's Tennis Club uniform is supposed to be loose, comfortable and casual. It is something easy to move in and enables maximum range of movement. On Tezuka it appears loose, comfortable and casual, but _something_ – perhaps the look on his face – makes everything seem serious and not at all fun like tennis is supposed to be. Ryoma wonders if it could also have something to do with the fact that Tezuka _always_ keeps his buttons done up.

Ryoma notices that every third year regular has all three buttons in – save for Kikumaru but that's understandable because Kikumaru always hangs around Momoshiro and Ryoma. Kawamura looks meek and shy, Inui looks confined in his shirt, Oishi looks even more like a worried mother hen, and Fuji – looks like Fuji.

What's amazing (and drives Ryoma absolutely insane) is that Tezuka has all the buttons done up and _still_ looks strong and commanding. He doesn't look dorky like Inui or meek like Kawamura or worried like Oishi. He also can't look creepy like Fuji but Ryoma believes if Tezuka were to one day keep his eyes closed for the times he's supposed to keep them open then Fuji might have a worthy rival. Ryoma crushes that thought as quickly as it comes and vows never to bring it up with Tezuka. Not that Tezuka would approve anyway.

"Che." Ryoma zips up his bag roughly and his gaze sweeps across the clubroom. The door falls shut as Oishi ushers out his energetic doubles partner. They are alone now so he walks up to Tezuka who is tying up his shoelaces. He stops in front of him but Tezuka ignores him in favor of looping the white cords into a neat and even bow. Ryoma narrows his eyes but manages to stop himself from scowling. "Ne."

Tezuka's eyes dart up to look at him, but Tezuka doesn't move his head up. "Nani?" He asks slowly, his tone as blank and empty as it supposedly always is. Ryoma knows that words rarely work with his captain and reaches out a hand. He curls a finger around the coarse material and tugs at it. The first button falls open easily enough and Ryoma moves his hand down to the next.

A hand catches his wrist and holds it there. Tezuka clears his throat and stands up, now towering over Ryoma. He shoulders his tennis bag and pulls at Ryoma's arm, dragging him gently towards the entrance.

"I'll walk you home."

Ryoma grins because Tezuka isn't able to button up his top with his left arm holding the strap of the bag and his other hand holding onto Ryoma's wrist.

Tezuka ignores the satisfied grin but doesn't let go of Ryoma's hand either.

For tomorrow Ryoma entertains the thought of undoing the buttons of Tezuka's tennis uniform before training and wonders what Tezuka would do.

Nothing. Probably.


End file.
